kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hadec Empire
The Hadec Empire is the evil empire that Masked Rider V3 battles against. The empire's monsters are based on Greek Mythology & historic or fictional figures. History The Hadec Empire was a secret society in which opposing planets secretly joined hands & used cyborg monsters to try & gain universal domination. Later history Empire of Darkness The Hadec Empire's monster Ari Capone returned as a member of the Empire of Darkness. He is seen holding Mr Titan coffins alongside other revived monsters to Church. Valkyrie Greedemon In an alternate timeline caused by Blazephyr leaving a Power Coin behind, the Valkyrie Empire achieved its goal of dominion over Earth with the Valkyrie Greedemon. The Hadec Empire, represented by Apollo Geist & King Dark, was among the various empires & organizations that formed a partnership with the Valkyrie Empire. The two of them were among the Valkyrie Empire leaders who were destroyed when the Great Leader of the Valkyrie Empire transformed into the Great Rock Leader. World of Masked Rider V3 The Hadec Empire also exists in the A.R. World of Masked Rider V3, where it is fought by an alternate Masked Rider V3. As with the original, King Dark is a giant robot & the mastermind behind the Hadec Empire, with Apollo Geist as his lieutenant. The Hadec Empire joined the Great Valkyrie Empire, a coalition of the evil empires & organizations that were fought by the Riders. After the Great Valkyrie Empire army was wiped out by a gathering of Riders after the Great Valkyrie Empire started its invasion of the A.R. Worlds, King Dark emerged from the ruins of the Great Valkyrie Empire's Castle. Countered by the second Masked Rider of Edenoi summoned by Diend, he was killed by DCD Complete Form Jumbo Formation. Apollo Geist emerged as the leader of the Great Valkyrie Empire, having been revived by the Hadec Empire after being killed by Masked Rider V3. However, his lifespan is short as a result & thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend & then destroyed by DCD, Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes Super Apollo Geist with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds & attempting to make Summer his bride after Yuki is destroyed by DCD Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights DCD & Diend until help arrives in the form of Echo Demon & Vampire King. Vampire King & Echo Demon distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by DCD Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Members Monsters The monsters of the Hadec Empire are split into two groups: monsters that are based on Greek Mythology figures & monsters that are based on animals & historic or fictional figures. Notes *The Hadec Empire is the first empire that was not a reincarnation of the Valkyrie Empire. *The Hadec Empire's name seems to be named after Hades, god of the Underworld in Greek mythology. This may also explain how most of the villains & monsters are based on said Greek mythology. See Also *Government of Darkness - Kamen Rider X counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Masked Riders Category:Dark Alliance